The present invention relates to a bicycle handle stake with double locking potions, wherein the front end of the handle stake in a bicycle is biforked so as to be formed as an upper and a lower locking portion for locking the handle and an auxiliary handle in the bicycle. Therefore, the assembly work of a bicycle is reduced, and the cost is reduced.
In the prior art bicycle, as an auxiliary handle is further assembled, two sets of handle joints are necessary to connect the auxiliary handle and the handle. Therefore, more components are necessary and much working time is required so that the cost in finishing is increased and thus it is uneconomic.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handle stake with double locking potions, especially a stake structure for combining the handle and the auxiliary handle. The outer surface of a handle stake of the bicycle is extended with a main tube body and a secondary tube body, the main tube body and the secondary tube body have a respective locking portion for being locked by the handle and an auxiliary handle of a bicycle. Therefore, the handle and auxiliary handle of a bicycle are combined by the present invention. Thus, the assembly work of the auxiliary handle can be complete rapidly without needing any other handle combining components. Therefore, it can be assembled easily and conveniently, and thus the manufacturing cost is reduced greatly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.